Dos hermanos
by edgareo
Summary: Teddy Mint y Lemon Mint eran dos hermanos enamorados, ninguno sin Cutie Mark, pero un día...todo cambiaría...


**Aquí os traigo otro fic más, este fue un regalo de cumpleaños que tenia hecho desde hace un tiempo, pero que no lo subí hasta ahora ya que era una sorpresa, en fin, espero que disfruteis y...paciencía...el cap de Los Mercenarios esta casi listo...y esta vez va en serio xD.**

* * *

El Sol comenzaba a traspasar las delgadas telas de la tienda de campaña en la que mi hermana y yo estábamos usando para dormir y protegernos del exterior. Comencé a despertar, lo primero que ví fueron los hermosos ojos color dorado de mi hermana. Sonreí y con cuidado le acaricie su maravillosa melena verde con mi casco. Parece ser que ella lo notó y sonrió también, esa sonrisa que me derretia el alma. No me pude resistir mas y me acerque a sus labios y la besé. Ella reaccionó, y me puso sus cascos rodeando mi cuello, correspondiendo el beso y permitiendo el acceso de mi lengua. Estuvimos así un rato, explorando nuestras bocas hasta que nos tuvimos que separar debido a la falta de oxígeno.

-Buenos dias bro-saludó ella, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que destacaba de su hermoso pelaje verde.

-Buenos días Minty-respondí yo, sonrojado también, mientras frotaba su nariz con la mía-¿Qué tal durmió mi princesa?

-Bastante bien-contestó, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, sin evitar ponerme su flanco delante de mi cara, sonrojándome-¿ves algo que te guste hermanito?-comentó provocativamente, soltando una risita y abandonando la tienda de campaña, dejando toda mi cara colorada. Desperté del trance que me había provocado su flanco, y yo también comencé a salir...

Mi nombre es Teddy Mint, soy un unicornio color ocre, melena turquesa y tengo la zona del morro y las pezuñas de color verde. Estoy haciendo un viaje con mi herposa. ¿Que es "herposa", preguntaran? Bien, es la combinación entre hermana más esposa. Sí, estamos enamorados y sí, estamos casados...ventajas de Las Pegasus. En fin, a lo que iba, mi herposa se llama Lemon Mint, otra unicornio de color verde claro con una melena de una tonalidad de verde más oscura. Lo más curioso de nosotros es que no tenemos Cutie Mark, y no nos preocupa, lo único único que queremos es estar juntos para siempre.

Me dirijo hacia el maravilloso claro que esta delante mía. Maravilloso sobretodo por la hermosa figura que estaba bañándose en el. Minty sonríe y sale corriendo a mi encuentro, abalanzándose sobre mí, haciendo perder el equilibrio y caer al césped, con ella agarrada a mí, dándome un abrazo y riendo.

-Tardaste mucho tontito-exclamó ella, mientras me daba un beso sabor limón.

-Estaba...pensando-respondí yo, sonrojándome.

-Si, claro..-dijo ella, levantándose-pensando en mi flanco, ¿verdad?-comentó a ella, haciendo un gracioso movimiento con su cola, soltando una risita, haciendo que mis mejillas se vuelvan a tornar de un color carmesí.

-No es mi culpa que tu flanco sea tan hermoso-comenté yo, mientras ahora era el turno de Minty para sonrojarse.

-Oh, ¿pero qué clase de pervertido eres bro?-bromeó ella-mira que mirar los flancos de tu hermanita...sería terrible que te aprovecharas de mi...-insinuó, mientras se volvía a tumbar encima mia otra vez.

-¿Yo? ¿Aprovecharme de tí? Nunca...-dije, sonriendo, mientras me acercaba a sus labios y la comenzaba a besar, empezando a jugar con su lengua y comenzando a explorar cada centímetro de su boca. Separamos nuestros besos, e inmediatamente después comencé a besarla en el cuello, a la vez que mis oídos disfrutaban de sus dulces gemidos de placer. Continue bajando mis labios, dando pequeños besos, recorriendo cada milímetro de su pelaje, aún mojado por su anterior baño en el claro. Sin darme cuenta, llego a su flor, me detengo, y la miro esperando su aprobación. Ella, totalmente sonrojada y dando pequeños gemidos por los besos anteriores, me da su confirmación, así que volví a ella, pero cuando iba a empezar a disfrutar de su intimidad, una figura cayó de repente al lago, asustandonos y consiguiendo que nos separásemos sonrojados.

-¿Que rayos ha sido eso?-exclamé furioso, molesto por la interrupción.

De repente, un unicornio blanco comenzó a salir del lago totalmente empeapado y murmurando algunas palabras que alcancé a escuchar.

-Oh, rayos, ¿porque narices se tiene que estropear ahora?

-Emm...disculpe...¿quien es usted?-pregunté al unicornio desconocido

-¿Yo? Eso tendría que preguntarlo un servidor, nunca os he visto por Ponyville, ¿sois nuevos? Por cierto, mi nombre es Fast Runner.

-Teddy Mint. ¿Estamos cerca de Ponyville? Vaya, no sabía que habíamos viajado tanto...-susurré sorprendido.

-Así es...¿y quién es su acompañante?-preguntó, señalando a Minty, que estaba escondida detras mia.

-Ella es mi hermana, Lemon Mint, es muy tímida...-confesé, y era cierto, cuando estábamos solos ella era extrovertida y atrevida, pero cuando habían otros ponies a nuestro alrededor ella era muy tímida y cortada, aunque cuando estaba en ese estado era más mona aun.

-Encantado de conoceros. Ahora, si me disculpais, tengo cosas que...-pero fue interrumpido por un sonido, era Minty, que estaba tosiendo fuertemente, era algo que le pasaba habitualmente, pero esta vez era diferente.

-H...hermano...-masculló esta, mostrando su pata con la que se había tapado la boca llena de sangre, y se desmayó.

-¡Minty!-exclamé, mientras la agarraba.

-Conozco un médico, ¡agarraos bien!-diría Runner, acercándose y usaba el teletransporte, mientras yo no dejaba de agarrar a mi hermanita.

* * *

-¿Cuál es el diagnóstico doctor?-pregunté a Fast Heal, un unicornio blanco con melena azul, que volvia de hacerle los analisis a mi herposa, este solo suspiro.

-Nada buenos...resulta que ella tiene una enfermedad imposible de curar...mi magia no ha hecho nada, y espero fallar en esto, pero si todo sale mal...no durará mucho. A su hermana le quedan pocas horas de vida...-confesaría este, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y abandonando la habitación.

No podía ser, ella se estaba muriendo, me acerque a ella y comencé a sollozar.

-T...te me escapas de entre mis cascos hermanita...no se lo que puedo hacer, ni se si podré vivir sin tí. Eres mi única confidente, mi única amiga, mi única familía...y mi único amor, no creo que quiera a nadie más de lo que te quiero a ti...

-N...no llores...-musito esta-Yo tambien te quiero, y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, hemos compartido aventuras, experiencias, viajes, alegrías, desilusiones, y siempre hemos permanecido juntos. Quiero que seas fuerte, que sigas adelante...y quiero que cuides el limonero de nuestros padres por mí...yo nunca fuí capaz de hacerlo florecer...-susurró, dandome un último beso y cerrando los ojos, mientras un pitido se comenzó a escuchar por toda la habitación.

-No...no te me vayas...quedate aqui...no...NO...¡NOOOOOOOO!-grité, mientras juntaba mi cuerno con el suyo y empezaba a llorar, había perdido al amor de mi vida, estaba destrozado y no sabía si podría salir de esta, pero entonces, nuestra bolsa de viaje comenzó a brillar, era un limón...nuestro último limón...el último que había logrado florecer en ese limonero, ese limón, comenzó a venir a mí, y se juntó con mi cuerno, convirtiendo al limón en una especie de polvo que se esparció por encima de mi herposa...su cuerno comenzó a brillar igual que el mio...espera, su cuerno...¿brillando? ¡Se suponía que estaba muerta! Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y yo lleno de lágrimas, la abracé fuerte.

-¡Estas viva! ¡Estas viva!-exclamé, y de la emoción le di un beso en los labios, que ella correspondió.

-Si...y tu ya tienes tu Cutie Mark...-bromeó, mientras me enseñaba mi flanco, con la cutie mark de un limón y una cruz médica.

- POR CELESTIA, ¡ES VERDAD! ¡Y TU TAMBIÉN TIENES LA TUYA!-grité sorprendido, señalando su flanco, que tenía un limonero en él.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Pero como...?-entonces, un gran brillo nos cegó a ambos, proveniente del limonero de nuestros padres, que ahora estaba lleno de limones-¡Por fin! ¡Llevábamos tiempo intentando conseguir que florecieran...y al final...lo hicimos juntos! ¡Descubrimos nuestro talento juntos!-dijo y ambos, con lágrimas en nuestros ojos, nos dimos un largo y profundo beso...

* * *

Mientras, en una sala llena de monitores, 9 ponies estaban observando a la pareja y, algunos de ellos soltando lágrimas.

-¿Que rayos acaba de pasar? ¿No se supone que se estaba muriendo y que la enfermedad era incurable?-preguntó Runner, confundido.

-Y lo es, querido compañero, pero mentí en algunas cosas, sí que tiene cura, y la cura es un limón especial que solo crece en una parte del mundo...se ven que ellos son descendientes del que cultivaba esos limones...-confesó Heal, secandose las lagrimas.

-¿Un limón que cura? ¿Que locura es esta?-formuló Runner.

-Bueno, no te creas-respondió un Pegaso verde con la melena roja- Yo he visto incluso patatas que producen energía...


End file.
